Xeno Vegeks
is the Potara Fusion of Xeno Vegeta and Xeno Trunks. Appearance Xeno Vegeks's hair is similar to Gotenks', as he possesses Trunks' lilac hair on the sides of the head, but it differs in style, being wide-opened and having two long bangs. Xeno Vegeks adopts Xeno Vegeta's Dark Empire battle suit along with the lower part of Xeno Trunks coat. He also wears green Potara earrings. Personality In the manga Xeno Vegeks acts the same as Xeno Trunks due to Xeno Vegeta having been unconscious when the fusion was initiated. While his appearances are limited In the Dragon Ball Heroes trailers, Xeno Vegeks appears to share Xeno Trunks' serious personality as he immediately prepares to fight against their enemies. In Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission (Nintendo Switch), Vegeks displayed an arrogant side to him (much akin to Xeno Vegeta), as he stated that he is more than capable of taking on the likes of Xeno Janemba, and afterwards Super Saiyan 3 Broly just moments before defusing. Biography ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Dark Empire Saga In the game, Xeno Vegeta is summoned by Chronoa during the first battle with Demon God Towa to assist Xeno Trunks, Chronoa gives both of them a Potara Earring each, allowing them to fuse into Xeno Vegeks to battle the Demon God. They are shown to be defused later on however due to the fact the Potara earrings are only permanent when one or both of the fusees are a Supreme Kai. In the manga, Xeno Vegeta and Xeno Trunks head into Age 767 during the events of the Cell Games. Whilst there the Demon God Gravy appears and hits Xeno Vegeta with a surprise attack to send him flying. Xeno Trunks catches him but they are still hurled into the mountain. Xeno Trunks recognizing Gravy's strength uses the Potara earrings given to him by Chronoa and fuses with his father to form Xeno Vegeks. Heading back into battle he effortlessly gains the upperhand over Gravy. He is taken surprise when Xeno Cell transforms into the immense Cell-X due to Putine's magic. Xeno Vegeks and Gravy attempt to fight once again but they are constantly distracted by Cell-X. The two briefly put their differences aside and combine energy attacks to finish off Xeno Cell but the fusion ends and Xeno Vegeks become Xeno Vegeta and Xeno Trunks once more. Power ;Manga Base Xeno Vegeks is able to easily defeat Demon God Gravy on his first confrontation who in turn had managed to knock out Base Xeno Vegeta in a single blow. The two fight on more even grounds the second time they clash when Gravy is more composed. He also destroyed Cell-X when he combined blasts with Gravy. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Burning Impact' - A merge of techniques between Trunks' Burning Attack and Vegeta's Final Impact. Transformations Super Saiyan Xeno Vegeks is capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission'' Xeno Vegeks made his debut in a video game and as a playable character in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the first mission of the original series. Voice Actors *Japanese: Ryō Horikawa (Vegeta) and Takeshi Kusao (Future Trunks) Battles *Xeno Vegeks vs. Gravy (Demon God) *Xeno Vegeks and Gravy (Demon God) vs. Cell: Xeno (Cell-X) Trivia *Despite Xeno Trunks clearly wearing his sword prior to the Potara fusion, Xeno Vegeks does not have the weapon. **Because of this, Xeno Vegeks is the first fusion involving Future Trunks not to have the blade. *Xeno Vegeks is the first quarter-Earthling character to be introduced in the Dragon Ball media; which is a reverse of Pan (who is a quarter-Saiyan). He is also the first successful Potara fusion of a father and son, as Goku and Gohan's attempt to perform Potara fusion during the battle with Super Buu failed. **However the first unfused quarter-Earthling character is the female 3/4 Saiyan-1/4 Earthling hybrid Shalot from Dragon Ball Fusions. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fusion Category:Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Z Fighters Category:Time Patrol Category:Future Characters Category:Fathers